gen2gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Wayward Chronicles
Wayward Chronicles is an action role-playing game inspired by anime and classic JRPGs. Players choose between Renilda and Gilbert, two seekers of justice fighting for their opposing ideals in an Empire plagued by corruption and deceit. Bound by fate and separated by tragedy, they each face unsurmountable odds to reach their own verion of the nation's future: for Renilda, an institution that thrives on justice and order; for Gilbert, a society standing in the balance of equality and freedom. Features Two Distinct Adventures The game features two storylines, each separate and distinct, but held together by a singular plot. Players can choose between two main characters: Renilda and Gilbert. Renilda is an affable but strong-willed Knight from the Rusmian Empire. She travels across the continent in chase of the people responsible for the tragedy that has befallen a small village. Meanwhile, Gilbert is an idealistic, high-strung nobleborn teenager from the Capital City of Rusmia. He establishes a secret movement which aims to transform the Empire into an egalitarian society. Diverse Cast of Characters Fill your party with a diverse cast of relatable characters. * Caleb. 'Renilda's younger brother. Unlike his rough sister, Caleb carries a more graceful persona, something he inherited from his mother. Caleb starts an awkward friendship with Renilda's childhood friend, Gilbert. Together, they try their best to keep the peace among the city's disenfranchised. * 'June. 'Renilda's classmate in Military School. Cut from the same cloth as Renilda and loyal to a fault, she anr Renilda navigated the cadet life for eight years, and they are now working together to maintain the peace and order in the Empire. * 'Alexius. 'A young and ambitious Magus with a sweet demeanor. He encounters Renilda in her journey, and tags along hoping to learn any ancient knowledge she might encounter in her path. * '''Letti. '''A quirky girl with a big attitude. She hails from a Company of sellsword in the Commonwealth, but she prefers working inside the Empire. She meets Gilbert and Caleb during one of her stint, and she joins them afterwards out of boredom. * '''Donnivan. '''The exiled leader of the sellsword-name Company, one of the largest sellsword company from the Common Wealth. He meets Renilda when she accuses his friend of being an accessory to the Allari Village massacre. He joins her hoping to prove his friend innocent. * '''Edmund. '''A prodigy of magic, he meets Gilbert and Caleb when they are investigating the series of vigilante killings inside the capital city. Seeing that they have the same goals, they form an uneasy alliance. * '''Alda. '''A member of the ancient Numen race, she was trapped in her dragon form inside a dungeon under an abandoned manor for a thousand years. Renilda saves her and she joins her party. * 'Aria. '''A kind-hearted young woman who is now the acting leader of the sellsword-name Company, after her father was exiled from it. She travels to Rusmia in search of him, that's when she meets Gilbert. * '''Shameera. '''A nine-year old refugee of Bedu descent. She is a trickster and a con-artists, trying to survive the streets of City when Renilda encounters her. Watch these characters grow and change as you progress throughout the story. A Continent Full of History Journey through a continent shaped by a dark past, and help pave the way for its future, and the future of its inhabitants. Fast-Paced Combat System Experience a combat system that is easy to learn but challenging to master. End every battle through tactics and quick-thinking, or button-smash your way to victory. '''Development